Happily Ever After
by poppets
Summary: A Roswell AU. Liz is a princess being forced into marriage, unless she can find a way out. Note: This was written many years ago in response to the numerous silly romance novels I'd read. Just a bit of fun! Spoof.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess. Although she had many suitors, she had sworn off love and marriage forever. One of her reasons was that she wanted to annoy her parents, who had been trying to arrange her marriage since she was a small girl. As an only child, she was next in line to the throne, and without an heir, the royal line would end.

But the princess' main reason was that she didn't want to become the type of woman who spent her life making babies one after the other. One day, this would be her kingdom and she would to rule it, not some far-off prince who would take her power from her. She would not let that happen.

Her dear parents, whom she loved more than anything despite their constant meddling in her life, came to her one day as she toured the gardens and gave her some disastrous news.

"My child, you are of an age where you should be long married, and providing the kingdom with an heir…" her father began.

"Father, we have talked of this before," she said angrily, "and I will not marry."

"Elizabeth, do not interrupt your father," her mother scolded her.

"As I started to say, we know that you do not want to marry, however it would be best for the kingdom if you did. The Parker line will end with you, and so will our control of the kingdom. That is not an acceptable outcome." His steely gaze met hers, unwavering in its dominance. "Your marriage has been arranged. You will marry my advisor's son on the day of your twenty-first birthday in 4 weeks."

Elizabeth's face lost all colour and she was sure she was about to faint. "Who have you arranged for me to … to marry?" she asked, hoping they hadn't detected the quiver in her voice.

"Your father's advisor's son," her mother said, "Duke Maxwell Evans."

"No! No, I will not marry such a sniveling, pathetic, cruel, little man!"

"You will," her father boomed, "or you will never succeed me."

"I can't marry the Duke because … because I'm already engaged."

"What? Who are you engaged to?!"

"I … I cannot tell you."

"I demand to know to whom you are engaged to."

"Calm down, Jeff dear. Our daughter will tell us when she is ready."

"Fine. You will present your fiance to me on the night of the ball. You have two days. I will accept no excuses." Her father turned and stormed away. His threat hanging heavily on Elizabeth's mind.

It was only later, back in the safety of her bedchamber that she allowed herself to consider what she had done, and the terrible mess she had gotten herself into.

She had two days to find someone to pretend to be her fiance.

END PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

For the next two days, Elizabeth travelled the length and breadth of the kingdom, searching for a suitable man, but her search proved fruitless as she came home empty handed. No matter the number of men she saw, they were always missing something. But she didn't know what that was.

Disappointed and scared of how her father would react to the truth, Elizabeth planned to be too sick to attend the ball. Her best friend, Isabel, was going to help convince the Queen that Elizabeth was seriously ill.

Her mother had other ideas.

"Hurry up, Elizabeth. There are only a few hours until the ball begins."

"Oh, mother. I don't feel well enough. I don't think I'll be able to attend," she exclaimed, throwing a hand dramatically to her head.

"She really is unwell, Your Majesty." Isabel spoke up.

"Nonsense. You have to go. For your fiance's sake."

"Mother…"

"No, dear. Be ready to go down in two hours." Her mother said as she headed towards the door, shutting it behind her.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I tried. You know what your mother is like."

"I know, Iz. Don't worry about it. I'll have to think of something else."

"Come on, let's get your mind off it. Let's get you ready for the ball. We're going to make you so beautiful that no man will be able to resist you."

~~~~~~~~~~

As Elizabeth descended the stairs into the guest filled ballroom, her eyes scanned the crowd. There had to be someone here who was suitable, she thought.

It was as she reached the bottom of the stairs that she saw him. He would be perfect, she thought happily. As she wove her way toward him, she took the time to look him over with a critical eye.

The stranger was tall, his brown hair unconventionally long, brown eyes and a sensuous mouth. She could tell that, hidden beneath his formal clothing was a fit, strong, but not overly muscled body, and he moved with the grace of a cat. A very dangerous cat.

"Good evening, sir." Elizabeth smiled politely as she held out her hand to him.

She watched wide-eyed as he slowly raised her hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss to her wrist, his eyes never left hers. "Good evening." His voice was rich and smooth, making something deep inside her tingle.

Now was no time to give in to foolish feelings. More important matters were at stake.

"I am Princess Elizabeth and I have a proposition for you."

END PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Michael Guerin cocked an eyebrow as he gazed at the princess standing before him. Her dark brown hair fell to just below her shoulders, framing a beautiful face with deep chocolate eyes and a rosebud mouth. Michael allowed his gaze to rake over her entire figure, taking in the gold dress that accentuated her eyes, making them glow luminously as she gazed patiently up at him. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her until she couldn't remember anything.

"What is this proposition you have for me?"

Her gaze never wavered from his as she said, "I need you to be my fiance."

If he hadn't been so shocked, he probably would have laughed. The lovely Princess Elizabeth, much talked about by men throughout not only this kingdom, but also the surrounding kingdoms, who had refused every suitor, was asking him to be her fiance.

When he didn't answer her, Elizabeth rushed on to tell him everything, "My father, the King, has commanded that I marry Duke Evans on my twenty-first birthday in 4 weeks time. I refuse to marry such a horrible man and so I told my father that I was already engaged. Unfortunately, I am not."

"That's a sad story and all, but what does it have to do with me?" the young man asked.

"I want you to pretend to be my fiance for 4 weeks, then you'll have to marry me. Once we're married, we can arrange for you to 'die' on the honeymoon in some accident. Then I won't need to ever marry again as I can play the part of the distraught widow. I will make sure you're rewarded handsomely for your time and trouble. Will you help me?"

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this crazy plan." He watched as she blushed prettily.

"I'm desperate and I've had a while to plan it." She declared.

Michael sighed. He didn't think he could ever say no to this gorgeous woman. "So, what do I have to do?"

He felt a strange emotion grip him as a smile lit her face. This was going to be a long four weeks.

"You have to meet my father," she said. He felt his heart sink. He'd never done well around royalty. He didn't know how to behave or what to say, and that had made him an outcast. Too bad, he had to do this for Elizabeth.

He held out his arm and when she took it, he led her over to the thrones, where the King and Queen were seated.

"Mother, Father," Elizabeth said, causing a hush to fall over the room. "I would like to present my fiance..."

Oh, no. What was his name, she thought wildly.

END PART 3


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Michael Guerin," she heard the man next to her say and she sighed in relief.

"I have not seen you before." The suspicion was evident in her father's voice. "You are not part of the royal court."

"No, Your Highness. I travel much, and tend to stay away from royal circles."

"And, Mr. Guerin, do you intend to wed my daughter for love, or simply for power and wealth?"

Elizabeth gasped at the less-than-tactful words from her father.

"I love her dearly, your Highness." Michael said, pulling her closer. She winced as she felt his hand tighten almost painfully on her elbow. Nobody could survive being interrogated by her father, so she would need to do a lot of fast talking to convince him to stay and help her.

"Against my wishes, I have to approve this marriage," her father said. Standing from his throne, King Parker ordered silence in the already hushed ballroom. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he boomed in a loud, commanding voice, "I would like to announce the engagement of my only child, Princess Elizabeth, to Mr. Michael Guerin. The wedding will take place in a week. Let us hope that this union will be blessed enough to produce an heir."

A cheer went up around the room, but the rumours that could be heard circulating, were more shocked than excited that Princess Elizabeth could be finally getting married.

A stunned Elizabeth turned to her father. "A week? You said I would be married on my birthday."

"I thought that as you and your fiance are so very much in love, you would want to be married as soon as possible. Or isn't that the case?"

"Oh, no. It is. I was just a little surprised." For some reason, Elizabeth was disappointed that her contact with Michael would end so much sooner than she had first thought.

END PART 4


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

"Shall we dance, my dear?" Michael asked through gritted teeth.

"Of course." Elizabeth took his arm and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. At that moment, a slow waltz started, and she felt herself being drawn up against the hard muscles of Michael's chest.

"How difficult is this week going to be?" Michael hissed against her ear.

"We only have to avoid my father and you don't even need to see me except for official dealings, and on the wedding day, of course."

"What, I don't have to sing my love to you beneath your balcony every night?" His sarcastic tone cut right through her, making her feel guilty for what she would be putting him through.

"No, sir. I don't think that would be necessary, unless you wanted to." She said, feeling more daring, wrapped in the safety of his powerful arms.

Michael chuckled quietly. This girl was definitely not afraid to say what she thought. "I don't believe you'd want to hear me sing. However," he had the strangest urge to be in her presence as often as possible, "if you want the entire kingdom to believe you're really to be married, don't you think it wise for us to spend time together around your people? Only so that nobody would doubt your story, of course." He rushed to assure her.

"Of course," she purred, her smile beguiling, as if she knew the true workings of his mind.

Breaking those thoughts, he pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her curves melting into his.

"Oh, no," he heard her gasp.

Michael pulled back to look into her face, now drained of all colour. "What is it? He asked. "Are you unwell?"

"Duke Evans is coming this way. I don't want to dance with him." Elizabeth cried, the terror in her voice ripping his heart to shreds.

"I'll deal with this," Michael whispered firmly when a hand tapped his shoulder. Michael felt his hackles rise.

"May I cut in?" A voice dripping in malice hissed in Michael's ear. "I wish to dance with the lovely princess."

"I am afraid not, Duke. My fiance and I would like to finish this dance together," he said, making sure to emphasise their relationship.

"Well, then, perhaps the next dance? Unless my dear friend is otherwise engaged?"

"She is," Michael spoke for her. " I do not plan to let her out of my sight for the entire evening. Now, if you will excuse us, you are disturbing the dance." With that he twirled her away from the stunned and angry Duke.

"Oh, thank you so much, kind sir. However will I repay you?" She smiled broadly up at him and Michael could only think of one thing that he wanted from the beautiful princess right at that moment.

"I think a kiss would be suitable payment."

END PART 5


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Elizabeth panicked. This was never a part of the deal, she thought desperately. But this dark, brooding man had done a wondrous thing in protecting her from the Duke, so it is only fair, she reasoned with herself. But only a very quick, impersonal kiss.

"Okay," she said, then watched, amazed, as his face descended towards her until they were only a hair's breadth apart and she could feel his breath on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched hers, and all the advice she had given herself disappeared as she kissed him back.

Her hands reached up to tangle in his hair as his large hands spanned her waist, pulling her closer. Elizabeth opened her mouth to his, deepening the kiss, when his tongue brushed her lips.

After what felt like hours later, but could have been no more than a few minutes, they separated. Elizabeth dropped her head to Michael's chest as she tried to get her breathing under control. Nothing had ever felt that wonderful, but she couldn't think about that. It had only happened because she was rewarding him for helping her. She could never let it happen again, or she would be in serious danger of falling in love, and would never allow that to happen.

It was only when she raised her head, that Elizabeth realised that the ballroom was deathly silent. Not a soul was dancing, too intrigued and astounded by the display of affection between the princess and her 'fiance'.

Red with embarrassment, Elizabeth grasped Michael's hand and pulled him towards the large French doors that led off the ballroom and out into the balmy night.

"How could I have let that happen?" Michael listened as Elizabeth scolded herself as she paced along the terrace.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep at it." Michael called from his spot, perched against a wall.

She stopped to glare at him, before sinking onto a garden bench with a groan. "I cannot believe I allowed such a public display."

"At least this way nobody will doubt our affection towards each other." He was enjoying goading her. His mood had improved considerably, and he knew it was because of those short minutes he had spent exploring her sweet mouth.

"But … but I let you kiss me! In the middle of a ballroom. With my parents watching! Arrrrrggggghhhhhh." She threw her hands in the air and jumped up to keep pacing.

"Are you angry because people saw it, or because you enjoyed it?" His casual slouch belying the tension in his body as he awaited her answer.

Elizabeth halted, and Michael watched as a deep blush flooded her cheeks. "You have no right to ask me that. I am Princess Elizabeth."

"I know who you are," his voice was quiet but deadly as he slowly approached her, his movements suggesting he was stalking his prey, "and I have every right, sweetheart, seeing as I am your fiance."

"That's not the point." Elizabeth raised her chin in defiance, but the quiver in her voice belied her true state of mind.

"I think it very much is the point." He was so close that Elizabeth took an involuntary step backwards and Michael followed her.

"N-no, it isn't." Step by step backwards until she felt a pillar supporting her back. "I hired you to play my fiance, but that doesn't mean you can know everything about me," Elizabeth whispered so nobody else could hear.

"Maybe I want to know everything about you," his lips brushed her ear and a shiver raced down her spine, "and I know how to find out what I want to know."

Elizabeth was distracted from her train of thought by the lips feathering down her neck, but she forced herself to speak, "And how do you do that, Sir?"

He kissed the corner of her mouth. "That's for me to know." he kissed the side of her mouth. "And for you to enjoy."

He was going to kiss her. Elizabeth knew she should stop him, but she didn't want to. She sighed when his lips touched hers, and she lifted her arms to circle his neck, her fingers threading through his thick, soft hair.

~~~~~~~~~~

Michael had never felt a need such as this. He was drowning in the sweet innocence that was Elizabeth. She made him want to be a better, kinder man. His lips left hers to feather soft kisses down her neck. His tongue teased the hollow at the base of her throat, eliciting a sharp gasp from the woman pressed so intimately against him.

"S-sir, you should not be doing this."

"Why not?" he breathed against her skin. "You are enjoying it, are you not?"

"It is not right. You are being too intimate." Her small hands rose to press against his chest, trying to push him away. "You must stop before somebody discovers us."

"Anyone who found us like this would just think we're very much in love," he said between kisses, "and isn't that the illusion you're trying to create."

She felt a sharp pain stab through her as his words forced her to remember that this was all just an act. None of it was real. He was only playing a part. "Please stop," She whispered under her breath, not wanting to draw any attention to them.

He drew away reluctantly, but remained close to her, invading her personal space. "What does her 'Royal Highness' wish of me now. Your wish is my command."

Elizabeth blushed with embarrassment, but would not let him stare her down. "We'll go back inside and we'll dance together so everybody can see how very much in love we are," She said, tossing his words back at him.

Bowing low he swept out his arm. "As the lady such desires." And he led her back onto the dance floor.

The rest of the night passed quickly and without further incident, as they danced, wrapped in each other's arms.

Elizabeth was disappointed when the evening eventually came to an end.

"Shall I escort the lady to her chambers?" He secretly hoped she would let him. He was surprised to discover that he wanted to spend as much time as possible in her presence. She bewitched him.

"No. People might think things."

"Let them think whatever they wish," he said arrogantly.

"I am afraid I must refuse. It would not be proper."

"As you wish. When shall I be needed next?"

"Be at the palace tomorrow morning. We shall go out into the villages."

"Anything for you, my darling."

She breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was being reasonably agreeable.

"But, before I leave, I must insist on a goodnight kiss, if we are to be separated for such a very long period of time." His voice rose slightly, attracting the attention of couples dancing nearby. She could hardly refuse with everybody watching her. They might believe them not in love if she refused. And without waiting for an answer, he made a grand show of dipping her low and kissing her.

Her heart started to beat wildly as strange emotions flooded her body. All too soon it was over and he released her gently. She glanced around at the startled faces of those who had witnessed the kiss, which was most of the ballroom, and cursed herself for letting the kiss go for so long and being far too intimate.

"Goodnight," she whispered, and turning, fled from the ballroom directly to her bedchambers. One thought echoed constantly through her mind, /It is going to be a very long week./

END PART 6


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7

The following morning dawned bright and clear, and while the weather did nothing to improve Elizabeth's confused emotions, Michael was looking forward to spending time in the princess' company.

Michael arrived at the palace at precisely 10am, and was immediately herded into a carriage by Princess Elizabeth.

"Good morning to you, too." He laughed.

"I am sorry for being so abrupt, but I didn't believe that you would want to spend the morning being interrogated by my parents."

He was surprised at her thoughtfulness. "Thank you," was all he was able to mutter.

She smiled at him before instructing the driver to take them into town.

"While we have some privacy, I wanted to ask you; what did you want as your reward for helping me? Money? A job? What?"

Michael's mood soured considerably as he was reminded that to her he was only the hired help. "I had not yet thought much about it," he snapped.

The anger in his voice surprised her. "I apologise if I have offended you in any way, Sir. I had no intention of doing so. If you would prefer not to talk about it now, we could postpone it until a later date."

He was learning that he could not stay angry with Elizabeth for very long. Her manner was too sweet for him to take offense. She had really meant no harm by her questions, but he had to go and bite her head off. Michael sighed. "I must apologise for snapping at you. It was uncalled for."

She simply smiled at him, a smile he was coming to love.

"You are forgiven, sir," she said. "How about we just forget it for now, and try to have an enjoyable day together. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds good."

~~~~~~~~~~

Surprisingly, both Michael and Elizabeth enjoyed spending the day in each other's company. Michael learned that Liz was very kind and much loved for it by her people.

She spent much of her time talking and answering questions. She promised to help families who came to her in need. And she was happy to part with her money for someone in need. But she was no fool. She was cautious of whom she gave her money to and would allow no one to take advantage of her sweet and giving nature. She will be a wonderful ruler some day, he thought.

Elizabeth discovered that underneath Michael's gruff, cynical exterior, he was quite soft and he talked easily with people. By the end of the day, Michael had won over most of the townspeople. The men admired him and the women swooned over him. Elizabeth often had to tamp down on the jealousy that surged through her when yet another woman approached him. She was constantly reminding herself that Michael did not belong to her and that she had no right or reason to be jealous.

The rest of the week followed in much the same way. They traveled from town to town, spending their time shopping and exploring, and talking to the local villagers - all the while growing that much closer.

During the week, Michael took every opportunity to touch Elizabeth. They were only soft, innocent touches, like placing his hand at the small of her back to guide her through a crowd, but they made him crave more. He wanted to kiss her again, but he resisted, knowing that she wouldn't appreciate it.

During these hours spent together each day, Michael and Liz were able to push the rapidly approaching wedding to the back of their minds, and enjoy their time together.

When they were apart, Elizabeth was surprised to discover that she missed his presence, missed being able to talk to him, to laugh with him. Elizabeth dreaded the hours when Michael was not around. For during that time, she was at her mother's mercy.

The Queen had become deeply involved in organising the wedding. She had sent out invitations to everyone of importance from near and far. Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses, Dukes and Duchesses, Dignitaries, anyone with the right title.

She had women creating Elizabeth's wedding dress, and she was constantly making changes so that it would be absolutely perfect. She had organised the flowers that her daughter would carry, and the flowers that would decorate the church.

The Queen was obsessed with creating the perfect wedding for Elizabeth. One that would be forever remembered.

It shamed Elizabeth to know that it would hurt her mother terribly is she knew the truth about the relationship between Elizabeth and Michael.

Elizabeth tried to push the upcoming wedding from her mind. But it was nearly impossible with all the preparations going on around her, as well as all the guests arriving to stay at the palace for the wedding. Thankfully, Isabel often managed to hide Elizabeth from her mother and get her mind off the wedding.

It was during one of those times, when they were hiding from the Queen, that Isabel managed to get Elizabeth to talk about Michael. "So, what is he like?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It was only a matter of time before you started asking questions. You know the truth about the relationship between us, but he is very sweet. He looks angry and surly, but he's not. It's all just a facade. He's really very sweet. And kind. And very handsome." Elizabeth and Isabel giggled.

"I knew it. You're in love." Isabel chuckled delightedly.

"I am not!" Elizabeth exclaimed, horrified that she might have allowed her true feelings to become publicly known.

"You are, too. I can see it in your eyes. You can tell me. You know I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Well … maybe," Elizabeth admitted sheepishly.

~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth spent as much of her time with Michael as possible. She told herself that it was to keep up their public image, but it was really because, whenever she was with him, she felt safe and relaxed. They had been coming on slowly, these feelings she was having for this man she knew so little about. She tried to deny them, but eventually she had to admit that she was in love with him, but she would never tell him that. She knew she couldn't. They could never have a 'happily ever after'. She would never give up her people. One day she would govern this land and she would not risk someone who did not care for her people being in charge of them and neglecting them.

And Michael would never be tied down. He liked to travel and would be unhappy tied to one place and one woman. She could not do that to him. She would not be able to live with herself if she were the reason he led a miserable life.

END PART 7


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8

Before Elizabeth knew it, it was the day before the wedding and she was not in lively spirits.

Her emotions were in a constant state of fluctuation. One minute she wanted nothing more than to cancel the wedding that was causing them both so much trouble, and to save them both the anxiety it would inevitably bring. And the next minute she feared that if the wedding were cancelled, her mother would be terribly hurt and her father would go through with his threat and force her to marry the hideous Duke Evans, or he would refuse to allow her to become Queen after his death.

Michael seemed to be able to sense her mood and so suggested they go for a walk through the garden surrounding the castle to escape the noise and the last-minute preparations that had taken over the entire kingdom.

They walked for some time in silence, until, finally, Michael spoke, "I have decided what I want as my 'reward' for helping you."

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked guardedly, remembering the anger he had expressed the last time they had discussed it.

Michael was silent, as though mulling over his decision. He knew what he wanted, but he did not believe that she would agree.

"I want you."

END PART 8


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"W-what?" Elizabeth spluttered as she came to a halt.

Michael spun around to face her. "I want you as my 'reward'."

"B-but we agreed that you would 'die'," she managed to choke out.

"I understand that, but I wish to change the rules of our agreement. I want us to stay married, and I will not conveniently disappear from your life."

"Why?"

Michael wanted to tell her it was because he loved her. He had loved her since he had first seen her, but it had taken him nearly the entire week to figure it out. Loving her felt so wonderful. She had softened his temper and she could calm him down when nothing else would. But he knew from what she had told him one time earlier in the week, that she had no intention of ever marrying for real and she would never allow herself to fall in love.

He couldn't allow himself to be vulnerable. He had worked hard for many years to mask his emotions from others and not to allow himself to be manipulated or hurt by others. He could not take the chance that she would laugh at him, or tease him.

He would just have to live with the friendship she offered so willingly and maybe one day she would grow to love him.

"Michael?"

He realised that he had not yet answered Elizabeth's question. Scanning his mind, he searched for an answer. "Money."

"What?" She asked, hoping she had heard him wrong.

"The money and the connections I can gain from your family. That's why I want you as my reward." His heart broke at the distraught look on her face. He had betrayed her trust and her friendship, but he couldn't tell her the truth and he wouldn't let her go.

She turned so her back was to him. Michael reached out a hand, laying it on her shoulder. She flinched at the contact, as though his touch had burned her and he pulled away from her.

She struggled to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Her back still to him, she said, "All right, Michael. If that's what you desire, I will obey. I promised that I would honour your request, no matter what it was, and I will abide by that." She started to walk away from him.

"Elizabeth, wait. Please." He called after her.

"I think it would be for the best if we had no contact before the wedding." A lone tear rolled down His cheek as he watched her walk calmly away from him, and he knew he had lost her, possibly forever.

Elizabeth could feel his eyes burning into her back, but she did not turn to face him. She broke into a run as soon as she was out of his direct line of vision. She would not allow him to see how badly he had hurt her.

She ran until her legs ached and her lungs burned. Collapsing on the ground, she finally let her tears fall. She sobbed uncontrollably, for now she knew what it felt like to have her heart broken.

She cursed herself, for she had allowed herself to hope that he wanted her as his reward because he loved her like she loved him.

For the first time she had let herself become attached to a man, to love a man, and then he had proved what she had long believed: men were cruel and inconsiderate and they had no qualms walking all over you.

Never again, she told herself, would she allow a man to worm his way under her defences and into her heart.

END PART 9


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

It was the day of the wedding and Elizabeth did not know quite what to feel. Nervous? Angry? Excited? In some ways she felt all three. She couldn't help that although she hated Michael, a piece of her heart still loved him.

She was helped into her wedding dress, then her hair and makeup were done. The Queen gushed over how beautiful she looked, but not a word her mother said reached Elizabeth's ears. Her mind was occupied by so many other things.

When they were married, they would have to live as husband and wife. And there were certain obligations she knew went along with that. The wedding night! Elizabeth realised. She had heard many terrible tales of what happened between a man and a woman in bed and it had always involved much pain and discomfort.

She was growing more and more anxious as the hour of the wedding drew ever closer.

So lost in her thoughts, she never noticed the ride to the church. It was not until she was halfway down the aisle that she finally realised where she was and that she was really getting married.

He's so handsome. Elizabeth thought as she glanced at Michael.

She's so beautiful. Michael thought, awed, as he watched her approach.

She finally reached him and they turned to face the priest.

As soon as Elizabeth heard, "Dearly Beloved," she tuned the rest out: knowing her part back-to-front, there was no need for her to listen. Her mind was tormented. She wanted this to be real. She loved him and wanted to live with him as man and wife for the rest of her days. It will never happen, she thought sadly, and he never will love me back.

Their marriage was a contract.

The rules of their arrangement had changed. They would remain married, but for Michael it was only for her wealth and connections.

"I do," she whispered. Then clearing her throat, she repeated it louder, so that the entire church could hear her utter those two fateful words. "I do."

"I do," Michael repeated and she was surprised to discover that the hand that slid the ring onto her finger was shaking.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

A hush fell over the church as Michael and Elizabeth faced each other, but neither moved toward the other.

The priest cleared his throat, jolting Michael into action. Drawing her towards him, he placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips.

A cheer went up in the church as the new Mr. and Mrs. Michael Guerin walked down the aisle and stepped outside. They headed towards the carriage that would whisk them away for their 'romantic honeymoon' as quickly as they could to escape all the congratulations they would receive.

They settled into the carriage, waving to all the onlookers who had turned out to watch the wedding procession.

Once they were safely away from prying eyes, Elizabeth allowed the smile to slip from her face and she sank back into her seat, staring blindly at the passing landscape as she absently twirled her wedding ring around her finger. You must not cry now. She scolded herself. Cry later. When you are alone and no one can see your pain.

"Elizabeth,'' Michael whispered, his fingers stroking her arm.

She shrank away from him. "Please do not touch me, Sir. It is far too intimate."

"Look at me," he commanded, but she refused to meet his eyes. He grasped her upper arms, jerking her around to face him. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he held her still with his strength. One of his hands left her arm to grasp her chin, raising her face so he could look directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you," he began.

She started to struggle again. She did not want to have to listen to him say that they should remain friends. She could not bear that.

There was only one way to stop her from moving, so he dragged her onto his lap, closing his arms tightly around her, smiling slightly at her startled gasp.

"I shall start again." Michael took a deep breath. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you. It was never my intention to do so. I can no longer keep my feelings a secret. The real reason I said that I wanted you as my 'reward' was because I didn't want to lose you. I love you Elizabeth. I have since I first met you, and I thought that this was the only way I would be able to keep you with me. I do not think I could live knowing that you might find someone else to love after my 'death'. What I am asking is: Will you live with me as my wife? To love, honour and cherish for as long as we both shall live?" His gaze dropped from hers as he awaited her answer, afraid of the rejection he might see in her eyes.

Elizabeth was speechless. She had never believed that he would truly love her, but now everything had changed. He loves me! She felt like shouting it at the top of her lungs. A smile spread across her face, knowing that he loved her.

Glancing up at him, she noticed that his mask was dropping into place, hiding any emotions he might have been feeling. She realised with a start that she had yet to tell him that she loved him and he must be feeling exposed and vulnerable. Something she hoped to rectify immediately.

Tangling her fingers in his hair, she drew his face down to hers and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Michael. I was afraid that you didn't love me, so I didn't voice my feelings for fear of rejection."

"Elizabeth, darling, I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you at that ball, but it took me a while to admit it to myself. I was so astounded when you walked up to me and asked if I would be your fiance. I'd always thought that I would never marry, I had no desire to, until I met you."

"Oh, Michael," she whispered, her cheeks wet with tears. "I love you so much. And I always will."

He brought his lips to hers for a tender kiss that spoke of years of joy and happiness to come in each other's arms.

Maybe there was a 'Happily Ever After'.

The End.

* * *

A/N: If you're curious what happened next, go to my profile and read 'The Wedding Night'. Warning - it is M rated.


End file.
